Dreamy Shine's Backstory
by Weebee3241
Summary: Dreamy Shine is a young pony who was abused by her adoptive parents. She later finds a friend in Pincess Luna who takes her under her wing and saves her from her horrible demise.


**Hi everyone, Weebee here! Today I'm bringing you a story about an OC I had created a few months back. Here's her story and i hope you enjoy it! Also, this is just a story and may or may not be true. Also, I may be writing a sequel on Luna and Dreamy Shine's adventures and friendship.**

It was a gloomy, dark night. Dreamy Shine was walking the streets of Canterlot. She had slipped out of the house when her parents were having one of their anger-filled arguments. She felt torn, she didn't know what to do. She just could not bear hearing her parents fight. As for her sister, Shining Star, she was at a loss as well. Shining would get all the attention, bask in the light and glory of the affection their relatives would give her. Though Dreamy did occasionally get praised, it was harder for her to receive it. Not only was she a crystal pony, a completely different breed of pony from her entire family, she was also adopted, explaining her crystalline coat. She would have to do a lot, a large task, get a higher grade than her sister to get just the tiniest amount of notice. Her sister barely needed to do anything to get it. In fact, her parents only adopted her because she could grow crystals for them to sell. It just wasn't fair. Not only was her sister the apprentice of _Princess Celestia,_ but also had good grades for every assignment, every task given to her. This was when Dreamy Shine ran to her dearest Princess Luna.

In her medium-sized pink bedroom, Shining Star was reading a fashion magazine.

"Urgh! Why did Celestia have to assign me all this _homework? _Doesn't she know I have school as well, like any other pony?" Shining Star complained as she finished the magazine and walked over to her desk. 'I wonder what that little brat has gotten up to. Bet she's gone out on her own again.' She thought. She quietly walked over to Dreamy Shine's tiny bedroom, only to find her sister's window wide open. She immediately shouted out to her bickering parents, "DREAMY'S GONE AGAIN!" Her parents immediately stopped their argument and went up to their adopted daughter's bedroom.

"Why, that girl…" Cloud Shine, the two sister's father, muttered. It had not been the first time she had done this! "

Go along now, dear, don't you have homework?" Platinum Shine told Shining. Shining quickly went back to her room to finish what was left of her work, pleased with what she had done.

"P..P…Princess Luna?" A small voice called out.

Princess Luna, startled, gasped. It was not usual for a young pony like this one to come and see her, in the middle of the night! In fact, she barely got any visitors at all!

"Princess Luna, I... I… I've come to ask you something, can you please answer it, I've sneaked out of the house to ask you so please answer it, please!" Dreamy Shine asked.

Princess Luna was appalled at the young pony's bravery. She remembered that she too had used to sneak out of the house to ask Star Swirl a question, be it how simple or hard it was.

"Yes dear? I will answer it, If you go back home after I reply you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Umm, you see, my sister, Shining Star, is the apprentice of Princess Celestia, and, umm… I was wondering, could you take me as yours? Like, your apprentice?"

Luna was shocked. She did not know what to reply. She had seen a pink pony wander around the castle with her sister before, and assumed that that pony was just a visitor. How dare her sister not tell her that she now has an apprentice!

"I am sorry, my dear, but what with you sneaking out of your home, and at this time as well, I'm not sure how your parents will react to this."

"Oh PLEASE, Princess, PLEASE? I've been through so much, they wouldn't even CARE if I got straight A's for my exam, why would they care now? They NEVER care. They only care for my sister, It's always Shining Star this, Shining Star that. So please?"

Luna's heart softened. This pony reminded her of how she had been as a young foal, how her sister always outshone her.

"What's your name, dear?" Princess Luna asked softly.

"Dreamy…Dreamy Shine…"

Shining Star had finished all of her work when her parent's argument started up again. In ways she relented her sister. Dreamy Shine was a great artist, and a good singer. Why she, she could barely draw stick-ponies and croak out a tune! However, in this family those things did not matter. What mattered is that you're an important pony and that's it. Shining also had always wanted Dreamy's shiny coat. She simply ADORED it. And her sister could also grow _CRYSTALS_. I mean, how cool is that? She had gotten her sister to grow a few for her, a beautiful pink colour to put in her mane slides. Oh well. She was just a little nobody, unlike I, who is Princess Celestia's apprentice!

Within minutes, the two were talking like old friends. Dreamy Shine had started caling Princess Luna just "Luna" now, and Princess Luna calling Dreamy Shine simply "Dreamy". They talked about everything, from how beautiful the moon looks, the constellations, the loathe they both feel toward their elder sisters. However, Luna still had not answered Dreamy's question.

After a few fun hours, Dreamy Shine yawned. Princess Luna immediately asked if she would like to stay at the castle for the night. Dreamy Shine replied with a sleepy, "No, I don't think so. I'd better get back home."

"Dear, it's past midnight. You can't go back home all on your own at this time. You must stay here." Princess Luna replied. Luna led the sleepy pony to her room, where she levitated the young pony onto her bed and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams."

It was already the next morning, and Dreamy still isn't back. Shining Star knew that Dreamy would be scolded harshly for this. Then she heard the doorbell go off.

"I wonder who it is." She wondered. She went downstairs, to see who it is. Her parents got to the door first and opened it. There, a cheerful Dreamy Shine and Princess Luna stood.

"P..Princess….! I.. We… Uh, would you like to come in for a cup of tea? Water?"

"No, I'm just here to bring your daughter back home." Princess Luna replied to the shocked parents. "We've had a long night, and don't worry, she's already had her breakfast and had a pleasant stay at the castle. If you would excuse me, I need to go back before my sister wonders where I have gone."

"Luna? Can I visit you again?"

"Of course, my dear. Now, I must leave." And with a farewell to Dreamy Shine, Luna flew off into the distance.

"So you think you've gone to see the Princess, you're one too? Huh? Going out at whatever time you want?" Shining Star harassed her sister. While her parents had not said a word, still stunned from the sudden visit from Princess Luna, as soon as she went up to her room her sister immediately pounced on her.

"Don't you know that Princess Luna is a filthy little snob, who only wants things for herself?"

"How dare you call Luna a snob! She may have been filled with hate and resent, but that's because of the nightmare thingy that took over her!"

"Oooh, and now you're calling the Princess by her name, don't you know that's rude and it means you got no manners? Oh yeah, you don't have any."

Dreamy Shine quickly ran into her room, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears. She never had been a strong character. After a while, her parents came barging in. Neither of them showed any respect for the night princess either, nor had a kind word for Dreamy Shine. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Just this morning, she had been in such a good mood, and now it was ruined. And today, this morning Princess Luna said Yes! That she would be happy to have her as her apprentice, that she would be happy to have her as a friend. She quietly walked over t her window and tried to open it.

"Don't even try. We've put a lock on it. No more going out for you. Never. Not for a week. Not for a month. Not for your whole LIFE!" her father roared.

Dreamy couldn't take it anymore. She really couldn't. Her coat glowed a light pink, and the entire window frame turned into one, solid crystal. It then exploded into tiny shards, the glass and lock shattering into tiny fragments. In one fell swoop, Dreamy Shine jumped out of the window into the garden below and ran off towards the castle.

"Princess Celestia, I've come to see your sister."

Princess Celestia was shocked to see a crystal pony in Canterlot. A _crystal_ pony. She was also shocked to realise that this pony was none other than her apprentice's _sister_. And this pony, whom from brief descriptions from Shining Star had imagined her as a shy, quiet character. Yet now she spoke with such assertiveness, asking for her sister.

"Why, my dear?"

"I...I just need to talk to her, so um... please may I see her?"

The Crystalline coated pony now spoke with such timidness, so shy, Princess Celestia knew that this pony was suddenly aware of who she was talking to.

"Very well, if it means this much to you. I will alert her."

Right then, Shining Star trotted in. She gasped when she saw her sister there.

"Princess Celestia! She broke a window and ran away from home! Send her back!"

Princess Celestia rose an eyebrow and said nothing.

After a while, She said,

"She should pay for the window. Tell your parents to not give her her allowance until it has been paid for. However, I will not let down my sister and allow her to see her."

Shining Star smiled smugly at her sister.

"Princess. I would like to inform you that I have recently learnt that my parents only adopted me for my ability to grow crystals. I believe that the amount of money they have received from selling the crystals I grow is enough to pay for the window." Dreamy Shine said smoothly to the princess.

"And how did they do this? How did they get you to grow crystals for them? Surely after a while you would stop and insist that you take a break." The princess was now curious.

"They would deny me food or water until I have grown enough crystals to satisfy them."

The princess was appalled at such parents. And to think, a daughter of such parents she had taken under her wing!

Princess Luna Trotted into the room.

"Sister? You said I have a visitor?" Luna excitedly asked.

"Yes. It is that pony."

Luna took one glance and squealed with joy.

"Dreamy! You've come back!"

"Of course Luna! Got any new paintings?"

It had been a long time since her sister had looked so happy. Princess Celestia smiled, warmed to know that this abused pony had cheered her sister up so greatly. However, she frowned at the thought of Dreamy Shine's treatment.

"Shining Star, I would like to go to your home and talk to your parents. It seems to me that there has been some unfair treatment here."

"Princess! No! I mean, uh, of course you can! My parents will be delighted!" Shining replied with surprise.

"Let us leave then."

"Now? Um, ok, uh, this way…"

After a long session with the parents of the two Ponies, Princess Celestia decided that Dreamy Shine had to be taken away from the two parents. However, to her surprise they were more than happy to let Princess Celestia take her away. She thought about it for a second before realising why. They had probably already made Dreamy Shine grow enough crystals for a lifetime, and the adoption centre had a length of 4 years before you could place your adopted child back. Princess Celestia then told them that half of the crystals they had received from Dreamy Shine's powers were to taken away as a penalty for pony abuse. The two parents look grief-stricken at the loss of their wealth. Shining Star also lost her post as apprentice as she had not informed Celestia about the abuse that was going on, and seemed to quite enjoy the results of it as well.

When Princess Celestia returned back to the castle, she found Dreamy Shine and her sister playing a drawing game she and Luna used to play as young fillies. As soon as she broke the news, Luna and Dreamy Shine hugged and laughed and squealed with joy. However, as soon as Dreamy Shine let the realisation sink in, she asked, "Then were will I stay? I don't even have a family anymore."

"Well, I then hereby declare that I, Princess Luna of The Night, adopt you as my niece!"

Dreamy Shine could not believe her ears. She, the princess's niece? Impossible!

She was over joyed. The immense feeling of happiness, knowing she would never have to see her abusive parents ever again, that she could now grow crystals as a hobby again, not a task she loathed.

From that day on, Dreamy Shine and Princess Luna were the best of friends ever, and Dreamy Shine could not have asked for a better home, or family as Princess Luna and Celestia.

As for her previous family, they became immensely poor and had to move to a town called Ponyville. There, they were very rich. The father, changed his name to "Filthy Rich" and Shining Star to "Diamond Tiara". Soon after, Filthy Rich and his wife had a divorce. He and his daughter lived together in Ponyville, the thought of living in a big city like Canterlot again just a dream that can never come true.

~End~


End file.
